The Rise of the Resistance
by Madmardegan
Summary: 8 months after the war, the people want the Fire Nation restored to its former power. Azula takes her chance and a new war begins, and an old nemesis becomes stronger than ever... Kataang, Sukka, O/C's Blade and Karina The Gaang returns
1. Book 1: Chapter 1: Awake

**The Rise of the Resistance  
**

"_The world is at peace, but not all is as it seems. The greatest threat to have ever set its eyes upon the world has been defeated, but the greatest threat of all is still to come. The world's balance has been restored, but the mind of the wicked will never cease to rest…"_

**Book 1: The Islands**

**Chapter 1: Awake **

"Here's your food." A guard spoke to the former Fire Lord from outside of his cell.

Ozai looked at the tray with displeasure. His mind was whirling and moving and he couldn't seem to slow his thoughts down. How could it be that he had lost everything he had worked his whole life for in a matter of minutes? He looked at his hands with burning desire, hoping that anything would flicker. He stared but to no avail. Anger began to rise and take over his body. Ozai grabbed his tray and threw it furiously at the cell bars, screaming in his anger. He panted and panted then eventually put his head into his arms.

"We are not finished yet father." A female voice came.

Ozai looked up from his cell to see the face of his daughter, Azula. With a wicked smirk on his face, he rose up and walked to the newly opened door and stepped out beside an unconscious guard.

"All is not lost father. I have undergone changes in the past 6 months, I have escaped prison and traveled. There is someone I want you to meet. He will be able to help you with your…problem." Azula smiled at him.

2 months later…

"He's not awake yet, Karina?" Katara called to her cousin.

"No, he hasn't even opened his eyes in the past 3 days." Karina looked worriedly at the body of a young man.

Sokka walked into the room with an apple in his hand and Momo on his shoulder. "Maybe we should call him, 'The Ocean Sleeper,' cause we found him on the beach, and he never wakes up!" Sokka exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. Karina and Katara shook their heads at him and turned their attention back to the boy. "Yea yea, I know, you don't have to tell me how good it is."

Sokka turned and left the room. "Aang left to Ba Sing Se for a world meeting last night. Zuko is gonna be there to discuss the rebuilding of the nations." Katara started a conversation with her cousin, Karina. "You know, your healing powers are getting good. I'm still excited that you discovered your water bending abilities."

"I know, I'm glad that I have you for a teacher though. I can't believe that my cousin, who saved the world, is also teaching me water bending." Karina replied as she applied some healing water to the boy's temples. Karina, who looked similar to her cousin, Katara, had long brown hair and two loops that Katara did for her, except her loops were braided. She had blue eyes and a very pretty face. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with a matching blue dress bottom that was just above her right knee and came down to the middle of her thigh on her left leg.

The door busted open and in came Toph in a hurry. "Guys, you won't believe this!" She exclaimed. "There are Fire Nation war ships headed this way…and they are firing on us!"

Sokka rushed in with his sword out. "Guys, you won't believe this!" He began, but the other 3 had already started running out the door he was standing in. "Of course, why do I try?"

They ran out to a horrible and familiar soot falling from the sky. "This doesn't make sense…has Zuko lost his mind!" Katara yelled.

Suki came running up the street followed by Tai Lee. "Whats going on?!" Suki yelled.

They all ran to the beach and stared at the oncoming ships. There were 15 heading straight at the island. "I don't know." Katara replied.

A flaming rock came flying towards them but they jumped out of the way. Grunting, Katara began to bend the water into a giant wave to send the ships. The ships fire benders put holes through the wave causing it to collapse. More rocks came hurdling trough the air, causing the gang to split up and run in different directions...

In Ba Sing Se...

Fire was set upon the Earth Kingdom's Ba Sing Se. Fire benders and tanks invaded and tore apart the streets. The troops were too late and caught off guard, leaving only a few to fight the fire benders.

"What are we going to do?" A soldier yelled to the powerful old man on his right.

"We must fight! The Avatar and King Bumi and everyone else will be here in three days! We must hold out until then!" The old man, Iroh, yelled back shooting magnificent flames from his punches. The old 'Dragon of the West' summoned fire ball and flames but the army kept pouring in. "Where did this army come from? Zuko would never betray us like this! Something must have happened!"

The walls of Ba Sing Se have been broken yet again. Dai Lee agents started to pop out of the tanks and began to wreck buildings and crush the Earth Kingdom soldiers. Within two hours, Ba Sing Se had fallen under Fire Nation control. Iroh escaped to warn the others of the events that had just occurred and began making his way to Angel Island.

In Angel Island...

"Take this you scum!" Toph roared as she hurled boulders at fire nation troops. The Island was over run with them, but the people were fighting back.

"There are too many of them!" Sokka yelled launching his boomerang. "And I cant find Suki!"

Toph trapped a tank in rock, "I'm sure she's fine! Worry about us! We are fighting tanks!" Toph yelled.

-Katara and Karina-

Katara used her water whip to nail a few soldiers, knocking them out. "We can't let them take control of this Island!" Katara roared.

"Katara we are being surrounded!" Karina yelled dodging fire balls. She summoned a giant wave that smacked a half dozen soldiers to the ground, but filled their place. "They won't stop coming!"

"We need to get back to the house! That boy is still there!" Katara yelled grabbing Karina's hand and running.

-Suki, Toph, and Sokka-

Suki jumped and made her way through soldiers and dodging fireballs. "I can't believe this is going on!" She mumbled to herself. She threw a side kick, knocking a Fire Nation soldier out cold. "I can't fight all these people at once!"

"Suki!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Sokka, Toph! Where are Katara and Karina?" Suki asked them.

"We don't know, we have to find them!" Toph replied to her. Even before they began to move, they saw Karina and Katara head into their house. The trio ran over, fighting off Fire Nation soldiers.

"He's gone…" Karina whispered in shock just as Sokka, Toph, and Suki entered the house.

"They must have taken him!" Katara replied, "but we can't sit here, we have to leave the island! Theres no way that we are gonna fight them all off!"

They made there way out into the beach to steal a fire nation ship. They walked out and were surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers and one haunting laugh.

"Hahaha! Well if it isn't the Avatar's little groupies. I'm sure glad we got to meet again after such a long time." Azula smirked evilly at them from her ship.

"No…" Katara whispered in disbelief.

"How did you do this? Your supposed to be locked away! Where is Zuko!" Toph yelled at her.

Azula smiled and waved her hair, "Zuko has been overthrown. He is no longer the Fire Lord. You didn't really think that any cell could hold me, did you? I admit I fell apart there at the end, but I'm back and stronger than ever."

Katara fell to her knees, "I can't believe this…"

A giant tidal wave came roaring toward at the ship Azula was on. Karina was flowing her arms, aiming to wipe her out. Azula turned and shot fire, completely turning the wave into steam. Karina watched in fear of the power this woman had. Azula laughed and raised her fingers to the air. Lightning formed and with a another laugh, Azula shot it for Karina.

"Karina!" Katara yelled jumping up as quickly as she could. She didn't get off her feet fast enough.

The lightning traveled at a furious speed and velocity, that no one saw it blow a huge hole in the boat that Azula was on. A young man was standing there, with his index and middle fingers on each hand smoking, both pointing towards Azula's boat, and a look on his face that could have destroyed the boat by itself.

"The Ocean Sleeper! He isn't sleeping anymore!" Sokka yelled throwing his hands into the air as Suki gave him a weird look.

"You look familiar boy, do I know you?" Azula frowned.

"No." The boy replied. He started to move his arms in circles, cocked his hands back and released an awesome fire wave that took out the boats expect for Azula's.

"A fire bender, a powerful little one too," Azula laughed, "well, now this changes everything. I believe I know who you are even if you don't."

The boy looked at her, "How do you know me?" He asked.

"Hahaha, you don't remember me? That makes this even better. I will leave this island, but know this. The Fire Nation is back and has gained its glory and restored its honor! The three islands have fallen, and Ba Sing Se belongs to the Fire Nation!" Azula roared with a wicked smile. "What took a hundred years to accomplish will be re-done in no less than 2 months."

Azula's ship began to take off with the group watching in mystery. They looked at each other and turned around to rid the island of the Fire Nation.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2: The Wanderer

**The Rise of the Resistance **

**Book 1: The Islands**

**Chapter 2: The Wanderer**

Azula frowned as she walked back and forth on the side of the ship. She was thinking deeply about everything that had recently happened from her escape of boiling rock, to the gathering of the Dai Lee, and that strange old man in the Si Wong Desert. The old man that told her he could help restore her father's power. Now the resurface of a powerful fire bender threw her plans off.

"Blade, I thought that he had died three years ago." Azula frowned. "How did he survive, where has he been all this time? I bet Uncle would love to know he is alive, that old fool."

She began to pace back and forth, but instead of getting angry like she used to, she began to plan. She had finally learned that her anger blinds her from her true power by the mysterious old man from the desert. She had been good with controlling herself lately, and she knew that she would need all the power she could get.

--Iroh--

Iroh walked over a few mountains before finally stopping for tea at a nearby Earth Kingdom town. As he sat down, all the commotion was about the events that just occurred yesterday in Ba Sing Se.

"The damn Fire Nation! They will never change! This Prince Zuko, I knew we couldn't trust him!" The bar tender scowled talking to a guest who was nodding his head and agreeing.

Iroh sighed and began to sip his tea cup. Zuko would never do such a thing, and he knew that. How then, could this have happened? Zuko is a smart kid and could get himself out of trouble, but this kind of trouble was different.

The door flung open and a man came rushing in, "The Fire Nation has been seen on their way here! They are 15 minutes down the road towards Ba Sing Se!" He yelled.

"Well dammit! This town is not going under again! Everyone, we gather and we fight!" The bar tender roared as the rest of the shop began to yell and raise their fists.

Iroh got up, left money on his table and walked out of the shop. He sighed again and lowered his hat as he walked out of the gates on wards towards the Si Wong Desert to head west for Angel Island.

--Angel Island--

"I need some sleep! Kicking fire bender butt is tiring work!" Sokka yawned as he put his arm around Suki.

"I don't know what to think…" Katara began, "Zuko, overthrown, doesn't make sense. His people would never do that to them."

"Then you don't know the people of the Fire Nation." The boy said. He was wearing black baggy sweat pants, and black beater, and his hair was black and spiked up. He had blue eyes, which was rare for a Fire Bender.

"Hey, Ocean Sleeper, I think we know the Fire Nation very well, thank you!" Sokka retaliated.

"I know that you have another name…" Karina smiled at him

"My name is Blade, and yes, I am Fire Nation." Blade started, "I can't tell you too much else because I can't remember anything. Just being in a storm and waking up in a bed."

"Then how can you make this claim about the people of the Fire Nation? They loved their new Fire Lord!" Katara frowned.

"I don't remember much about myself or my past, but I do remember a little bit of the Fire Nation." Blade started, "I know that I have lived there, once. The people there, all they know is power, and how much better the Fire Nation is to the rest of the sick world."

"Yup, sounds like the Fire Nation alright." Sokka exclaimed crossing his arms.

"Do you think they would turn their backs on Zuko?" Suki asked.

Blade put his hand to his head, "Zuko, that name sounds so familiar…"

"Well he is the Fire Lord." Toph spoke finally.

"No, I feel like I know him." Blade thought hard, "I can't remember. But the people likely banded with the hot headed girl if she promised to restore the best Nation in history."

"If anything, I could believe that. Some people call it Patriotic, but I see it as people used to having power wanting power again." Toph said.

"Well, I would love to keep this conversation going, but I'm going to fall asleep and land on Momo, and I'm sure Momo doesn't want that." Sokka yawned looking at Momo who was on the ground next to him. Momo made a noise and climbed to Sokka's shoulder.

"We should all get some sleep…" Suki said.

They all agreed and started to go home. Blade was given the bed that he had woken up in. He had a lot on his mind, but he was in a house with two hot girls, how could he be upset? He lay 

awake in his bed and thought about anything he could. He tried to remember his past, and fell into a dream.

"_You burn down a school! And you challenge my power!" Fire Lord Ozai spat._

"_You're a coward! You pick on people who can't defend themselves, and you bring chaos into the world!" Blade yelled back._

"_You will be taught a lesson! You are 16 years old; you know nothing of the world outside of this place!" Ozai roared._

_Blade stood in his stance with both hands extended, fire ready to jump. "You challenge a 16 year old to an Agni Kai! You're a lowlife, and you won't beat me!" _

_The Fire lord roared as fire shot from both hands and then a wave from his foot. Blade blocked the fire balls and jumped over the wave, firing a fire beam from his hands. The Fire Lord bended the beam around him and sent it back at Blade. Blade tightened his stomach and let the fire hit his hands. As he threw one arm into the air, he let loose his breath and a fire wall went roaring towards Ozai. Ozai went straight through the wall, fire balls in each hand and landed in front of Blade…_

"_I see you like my book collection." The old lady said._ The dream had switched over.

"_Yea, I used to read a lot of books when I was home, especially the ones they kept hidden." Blade smiled as he stared at the library._

"_Well, I don't know where you're from, but they should never restrict books from anyone. They contain a lot of knowledge." The old lady smiled with her eyes closed and walked away._

_Blade picked up a book called, 'The History of the Avatar,' and sat down to read it. It had grabbed his attention because he read a book about the Avatar in the Fire Nation._

The dream switched yet again…

"_You have made quite a name for yourself, Blade the Wanderer." A man in his thirties said. "With your skill, I would have thought you would be part of the Avatars group to defeat the Fire Lord and end the war._

"_I have no interest in fighting, sir." Blade replied._

"_Well seeing as your reputation of the Wandering Fire Bender Killer has proven itself, I would have never guessed." The man said._

"_I only fight in these towns to help these poor people from these tyrants. Besides, they always start the fights. I have the worst luck walking into a tea shop." Blade chuckled._

"_Then why not help the world get rid of this tyrant?" The man replied._

_Blade did not speak; he only bowed and thanked the man for his generosity. _

And into another dream…

"_I must help the Avatar. I know now that I need to do something he will not." Blade said._

"_The Avatar will defeat the Fire Lord." The Guru spoke to Blade, "unfortunately you are right. The Avatar will not end Ozai's life, and therefore will not permanently end this war."_

"_So I will do it. A fortune teller once told me that I would have to make a decision. This decision could save the world, or keep it into chaos. She told me I would know it when it presented itself." Blade said turning his back and clenching his fist._

"_You are right." The Guru bowed his head, "you contain the power to stop the war, as does the Avatar. You also contain another gift." The Guru spoke._

"_What?" Blade replied facing him._

"_You will know when it is presented to you…" The Guru finished._

Blade opened his eyes wide and sat up fast. He panted for a couple seconds, collecting the information from his dreams.

"The Wanderer…" He began, "Yes, I remember the name. I barely escaped the Fire Nation, and…the books. Yes, the books, they opened my mind to realize the right and the wrong. But…what happened, why did I not kill Fire Lord Ozai…?"

--Iroh--

Iroh had found a sand cruiser and was navigating it west, towards the edge of the Earth Kingdom. He had been humming a tune and smiling all day. Even with the events of the day passed, he knew that he could still stop this from going further. The Nations were still rebuilding and weak, so another huge Fire Nation invasion on them would be an easy win. He knew how this could turn out but he kept his good mood and continued on.

--Aang--

Aang had been flying for two days and had another day's journey until he reached Ba Sing Se for the meeting of the Nations. He and Appa were on the ground resting, and finding food.

"I can't wait to get this over with Appa, I already miss Katara." Aang spoke cheerily.

Appa just growled and put his head down. Aang started a fire to roast the fish he had caught. Of course he gave 8 raw ones to Appa. Aang laid back and waited for his food to be done cooking.

--Karina--

Karina laid awake, thinking of the day's events. For some reason, with all the bad, she couldn't stop thinking of how cute Blade was. She giggled to herself and rolled over and closed her eyes. She envisioned Blade holding her tightly and leaning in for a kiss, and then she opened her eyes.

"I better not get ahead of myself…" She giggled again. She closed her eyes again and tried to fall asleep.

--The Fire Nation--

"Welcome back, Azula." Ozai smiled.

"Thank you father, is everything set for our departure?" Azula asked.

"Yes. Your brother escaped from Boiling Rock today." Ozai said putting on his armor.

"I told them not to send him there, I wanted him in Kasherda." Azula breathed.

"It makes no difference; if I get my powers back we will rule the world. I will not make the same mistake I made last time." Ozai spoke. "Your poor brother forgot one very important thing. These people loved me because I presented this Nation with power and respect. The sense of security the people had with me as their Fire Lord was far stronger then the weakness they felt with Zuko and his peace."

"My brother is a fool. He will pay for his insolence. Oh by the way, I saw Blade today." Azula smiled.

The Fire Lord, whose back was towards Azula, frowned and became enraged. "He was supposed to be dead! They told me they had killed him!" He roared.

--Suki and Sokka--

"Whats gonna happen?" Suki asked.

"We will probably have to go on this huge adventure and beat up things and take out Azula." Sokka replied cheerily. "I know this is a bad time and everything, but I'm kinda happy that it turned out like this."

"How could you be happy that world is going to fall apart?" Suki asked.

"That part isn't the happy part. But it means that we are all gonna get together again, as a team. Our adventure isn't over yet." Sokka smiled at her. "I get to fight them again, maybe learn new things, and make a new sword out of space earth!"

Suki smiled and understood. She also had a feeling of adventure, and this would bring her and Sokka even closer together. Sokka gave Suki a kiss and headed off to bed. Suki stood on outside on the lawn looking towards the moon.


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3: Iroh and Blade

**The Rise of the Resistance **

**Book 1: The Islands**

**Chapter 3: Iroh and Blade**

_Blade sat in a chair with a frown on his face and his head down. A man was yelling at him but Blade didn't look like he cared too much. A man walked by the door, overhearing the conversation._

"_Might I ask what's wrong?" The old man said._

"_Iroh, it is a pleasure." The principal bowed. Then he pointed at Blade, "this young man has been starting trouble, questioning teachers, and attacking students. Just now, he had been caught reading banned books! He stole them out of the library!"_

_Blade looked away, "Is this so?" Iroh said looking at the young boy. "Blade, is it? How old are you?"_

_Blade didn't answer, he kept his down. "He is 14, sir." The Principal spoke shooting Blade a nasty look. "He needs to be punished."_

"_I will take him with me." Iroh said in finality. _

_The principal smiled, "Of course sir." He looked at Blade, "You're in trouble now, and I hope you come back with your attitude right."_

Blade awoke and grabbed his head, starting to remember more of his past.

--Aang--

"No…" Aang spoke in disbelief.

He and Appa were circling Ba Sing Se, the ruins of it anyways. Aang couldn't help but shed a tear in fear of all the friends that were supposed to be here.

"Bumi…and the rest of the White Lotus…" Aang whispered. He turned Appa around to head straight back. It hit him hard, what if the Fire Nation had attacked the island?

--Iroh--

Iroh's sand cruiser broke in the middle of the desert, and he was now on foot. Humming his tune, he looked straight to see nothing but sand. To his left, he heard the sound of cruisers heading his way. He bowed and thanked the spirits.

--Angel Island--

"Everything is set to go!" Sokka said cheerily as everyone boarded the ship.

Blade looked out into the all too familiar ocean. "That storm..." he thought, "How did it happen? How did I end up unconscious at sea?"

The boat set sail, heading to the next destination, Coconut Island. Karina walked over to Blade, who was leaning on the railing.

"So, you saved my life." Karina said staring into the sea.

Blade didn't know what to say, "Well, I could just let you get hit by lightning."

Karina smiled, "Well, thank you. I might not be here if it wasn't for you."

Blade smirked at her, "Well you were a pretty girl in danger, what else was I supposed to do?"

Karina blushed, "So, uhm, re-directing lighting, I thought only a few people knew how to do that. Really, I have only heard of Zuko and Iroh who could do it."

"They are the only ones who can, other than me." Blade replied looking back into the ocean.

"How did you learn how to do it?" Karina asked curiously.

"I was taught." Blade said smoothly.

--Iroh--

"You there, hand over any money or valuables you might have." Bandits yelled to Iroh.

"Oh, I am sorry, but I do not have any money on me." Iroh smiled at the bandits.

"How bout in your bag, what do have in there." The lead bandit replied.

"Oh, just a cup, my tea pot, and a mixture of different tea. Would you like to sit down and have a cup?" The old man said to him, "I'd love to sit with strangers for some tea."

"No. Hand over the bag and you can walk away unharmed." The bandit said coldly.

Iroh frowned, "I do not want any trouble."

"Well that's too bad." The leader spoke as four men jumped off his cruiser.

Iroh sent fire swarming towards them, knocking all the men down at once. "I did not want to do this." Iroh stated

A few seconds later, Iroh was humming his tune again, flying across the sand in his new cruiser.

--The Fire Nation--

"So, Destiny Island, you say?" The newly re-appointed Fire Lord spoke to his daughter.

"Yes, the man's name is Quan Shin. He is a former Fire Nation prophet. When I found him after I escaped, he re-directed my chi and helped me to better understand my power." Azula smiled. "He knows what has happened, and was friends with your father. He wants you to bring the Fire Nation he knew back."

"And that is exactly what I will do." The Fire Lord smirked.

--Coconut Island--

The group stepped off the boat and immediately was attacked by Fire Nation soldiers. Blade jumped in front shooting powerful fire balls sending the 4 guards into the ground. Katara raised a wave and dropped it onto the already hurt soldiers as Karina froze the water, after it hit them, freezing them to the ground.

"That didn't take long." Sokka spoke, "And I didn't even get to do anything…"

Suki gave Sokka a hug to make him feel better. "First we need to get into Coconut City so we can fight our way out. This is the smallest of the islands, but it has the largest city." Suki explained.

"There are only four soldier uniforms." Katara said.

"You four ladies get into the city with those uniforms; me and Sokka will get in another way." Blade said.

They all nodded and the group split up. Toph, Katara, Karina, and Suki put the uniforms on and headed toward the main gate of Coconut City. Blade and Sokka decided to find the least guarded gate and bust through. Making a scene would be helpful for the girls anyways.

--The Girls--

"Toph you haven't been talking much. That's very unlike you." Katara spoke.

"I've been thinking. That guy Blade, he sounds so familiar. Not only that, what happened to Zuko? I don't know, I just have been thinking a lot." Toph said.

"Well Karina, you better watch out, Toph is thinking about Blade too." Katara laughed.

"What? What makes you think I care?!" Karina retaliated.

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at him!" Katara teased.

"Yea and I can hear the way you talk to him. It's so kind and lovey dovey sounding." Toph smiled.

"We all know Karina. Come on, it's just the girls. You can talk to us." Suki nudged her.

"Look, he saved my life and I am thankful, that's all. I mean, he is kinda cute though…" Karina blushed.

"I knew it!" Katara laughed.

Karina blushed more, "Be quiet Katara! You just miss Aang!"

"I do, a lot. But at least I can admit something like that." Katara said.

The girls were having there fun, but the main gate approached them. They put on their helmets, talked to the guards and entered the city.

--Blade and Sokka--

"So what's going on with you and Karina?" Sokka elbowed Blade.

"Nothing." Blade replied.

Sokka laughed, "Don't you tell me nothing! I know that you like her!"

"She's pretty, but I don't know think we'd work out." Blade replied.

"You know, your different. Not like me different, but your personality is like serious and fun mixed together. When I talk to you I don't know what I'm going to get." Sokka told him.

"Yea, always depends on what I'm thinking about. I've been in serious thought about my past, ya know, putting bits and pieces of it together." Blade replied seriously.

"Yea, I guess. You must have a lot on your mind. Whenever I think a lot, I look at the moon and it reminds me of how good and lucky I have it." Sokka sighed putting his hands on his head. "Hey, did you know that I personally know the moon? She's pretty cool."

"You're weird Sokka." Blade laughed, "Look we can easily take that gate. We gotta be fast and silent."

"I'm serious Blade! I kissed her too!" Sokka retaliated.

Blade just laughed as they came up on the gate…


	4. Book 1: Chaper 4: The Prophet

**The Rise of the Resistance**

**Book 1: The Islands**

**Chapter 4: The Prophet**

"So you kissed the moon, huh?" Blade said as he and Sokka walked down the street looking for the girls.

They had just, forcefully, made their way into the city.

"Yea! She was my first love. Of course there was Suki too." Sokka replied smiling.

"So…did you jump up there? Or was it that cactus juice?" Blade smirked.

"You're a jackass. She was a person, once." Sokka said getting a little mad.

"Oh? But I thought the moon has always been there!" Blade laughed.

"Agh! Blade your doing this on purpose! The moon spirit died and she became the new moon spirit! Don't you remember the night the moon went red!" Sokka yelled.

Blade's eyes widened and he went into a flashback…

"_Ha!" Blade roared firing flames out of his hands. He stepped back into his Bo stance, with his hands extended, and released fire discs and cut down a tree before they disappeared. He huffed and wiped the sweat from his forehead._

"_Master Iroh was right. Southern Shaolin kung-fu mixed with the Fire Bending works much better than the Northern style." Blade sighed sitting down. He dangled his feet off the cliff he was on, staring at the moon. The sky got dark and moon turned to a violent shade of red before his very eyes. Blade couldn't believe the feeling that overcame him. He could feel a powerful battle and the cries of something sacred. He grabbed his head and dropped to his knees._

"_What's going on?!" Blade shouted on his knees._

"Blade! You're scaring me!" Sokka yelled shaking Blade.

Blade shook his head, regaining his thoughts. "I remember that night. So that's what happened? The moon spirit was killed?"

"Yea, some jerk named Zhao. That was at the big battle at the North Pole." Sokka explained.

"You must have been in some serious battles. No wonder you're good with a sword." Blade smirked.

"Yea, my master helped me out a lot too." Sokka replied.

"Well, I'm good with a sword too. But I haven't been able to find my Katana since I woke up and first met you guys." Blade told him.

"Karina has it in her room. So nobody would steal it." Sokka closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I want my sword! I can use it to make a fire blade!" Blade complained.

"Well, we'll make one. I'll show you how." Sokka said poking his chest out importantly.

"I know how to make a sword. That one was just quick and bought because I needed one." Blade replied.

"Yea no you don't. I know, it's ok. I completely understand and because you're my friend, I'll help you make one." Sokka ignored Blade's words.

Blade sighed as they turned and walked into a tea shop. Blade needed some tea right about now.

--The girls--

"I wonder where the guys are." Suki said concerned.

"They should be in here by now. Trust me, if there is one thing I know about them, they can take care of themselves." Toph said.

"Well, knowing Sokka, they are probably eating." Karina laughed.

"Well you should find out what Blade likes so you can make him dinner one night." Katara smiled knowing what her response would be.

Karina frowned but something caught her eye. "Hey look, in the tea shop!"

"It's the boys! Now we know Blade likes tea." Suki laughed.

"Haha, very funny. Maybe I will make him some tea." Karina retaliated as they walked into the shop.

"Oh you're here girls." Sokka said looking at Blade. Sokka noticed Blade and Karina look at each other right away and smiled. "You guys ready to fight some Fire freaks?"

--Azula and Ozai--

"We have been walking in this forest all night. Where does this man live?" Ozai said furiously.

"Right up this mountain father. Don't be mad because once this is over, your glory and honor will be restored." Azula smirked evilly.

The two climbed the mountain, reaching the top within in the hour. Surrounded completely by the forest, a single hut with a lake to its left side sat. They walked into the hut, ready for the fruits of their long trip.

"I have been waiting for you, Fire Lord Ozai." The old man said calmly with his eyes closed.

--Iroh--

Iroh had finally reached the end of long desert to a small harbor. A very respectable man had agreed to allow Iroh on the next ship to Destiny Island so that he may take a boat there to Angel Island. In return, Iroh sat down and shared some of his finest tea with him.

"This tea is excellent!" The man said.

"Thank you, I owned a tea shop in Ba Sing Se called the Jasmine Dragon." Iroh smiled joyfully.

"Ahh, I knew I knew you from somewhere. I have been there a few times. It's hard to go to another tea shop, it doesn't taste the same." The man replied.

"I am always happy to hear compliments about my tea. Tea is universal; it is not just a drink. It can also calm the mind and helps one find his inner self." Iroh said closing his eyes.

"You are a very wise man. I bet that you have a few good students as well?" The man complimented.

"Yes, two as a matter of fact. One I haven't seen in many years, and the other is my nephew." Iroh said as he started to think. He wondered what had happened to Zuko, and he wondered about the well being of his short trained student, Blade.

--Azula and Ozai--

"You can help me restore my power?" Ozai smirked greedily.

"Yes, I can. But you must also help yourself in order for me to help you. I can make you far stronger than you ever were. I can also give you the ability to defeat the avatar." The prophet explained with his eyes closed.

"Yes, yes! I want the power, whatever it may take!" Ozai replied to him.

"Come Lord Ozai, sit and meditate. The first step in regaining your power is to truly find yourself." The prophet told him without opening his eyes.

This made Ozai furious. He was not one for meditating, he was not his brother. He knew who he was and who he would always be. He also knew that if this was the only way, he would do it. Ozai went and sat beside the prophet and closed his eyes.

"Clear your mind, your thoughts are no longer important. Past events are now gone and never happened. The future is upon us and you must seek in yourself your power that can never be taken." The prophet told him.

Ozai began to see the darkness in his mind swirl and turn into fire. He grunted and tried to stay focused on the fire. He saw himself and he could feel is blood start to boil. He watched himself be defeated by the avatar and his rage started to rise. The fingers of the Fire Lord twitched as Azula watched, smiling. He breathed in deeply and kept searching in his self. He didn't quite know how to do this nor did he care. He wanted his strength back along with his chance for revenge. His rage boiled into a new height thinking about everything that had happened in the past 8 months. His own guards treated him like dirt until Azula came back. The troops were still loyal to him, Azula had told him. Zuko was too weak, the troops felt that after all their work and sacrifices, nothing had been accomplished. He felt himself begin to understand his power. His power does come from his rage and from war.

The Fire Lord opened his eyes and erupted in flames. "This time, there will be no defeat." He whispered calmly.

--Coconut Island--

Chaos had broken out within the city. The fight that the gang started had led to a mutiny. The people of the city began to fight with the young benders and warriors.

Sokka blocked a fireball with his sword, "I've been more scared of Katara then these guys!"

Blade didn't speak as he ran through Fire Nation soldiers, dropping them as quickly as he got to them. He turned and saw Karina thrash one with her water but two crept up behind her.

"Oh no you don't." He frowned kicking fire disks and knocking them to the ground. Karina looked behind her and then at Blade and smiled. Blade smiled and looked away, going after another soldier.

Half the city was on fire, and the sun was going down. The group managed to back the Fire Nation to the shore where they began to retreat into their ships. As soon as the ships started to take off, Katara and Karina gave them a lift with a giant wave. The townspeople cheered and Blade and Sokka looked at each other and shook hands.

"You're not bad in a fight." Blade said to him.

"Neither are you. Next time we are gonna have a match. Who can put down the most." Sokka laughed.

"You got it." Blade said as Karina ran up and gave him a hug. He was a little surprised but he hugged her back.

"That's the second time." She looked him in his eyes.

"There will be a third too if there needs to be." He replied smiling.

Suki gave Sokka a kiss and smiled at him.

"Where's Toph?" Katara asked.

Just then rocks came sliding from the town right into the sand. Riding them was Toph on top of at least 20 fire benders.

"I found these guys lying around so I beat them up and got them out of there." Toph smirked, stepping into the sand. She concentrated and an earth block came flying up sending the soldiers into the air and into the ocean.

"Yea, I know, you don't have to say anything. I'm the best Earth Bender ever." Toph smirked.

--Aang--

Aang had finally reached Angel Island to find no one there but Tai Lee. Tai Lee told him what had happened. Aang felt relieved knowing that they rid the island of the Fire Nation and thought it better that he an Appa rest tonight and head towards Coconut Island tomorrow.


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5: Tales of Coconut City

**The Rise of the Resistance **

**Book 1: The Islands**

**Chapter 5: Tales of Coconut City**

The gang headed into town after a nights rest. The ship that they had come on was done for. Somehow the engine had completely blown and was officially useless.

"Well, I have some left over money, I wanna go look into the local weapon shop." Sokka said as they entered through the gates.

"Well I need some tea, so I think I'm gonna head that way. Now Sokka, it's a big city, don't get lost." Blade said to him.

"I'm not stupid! I know how to get around." Sokka retaliated.

"Yea yea, me and Toph are gonna go do some girly stuff together." Katara said nudging Toph's elbow.

"Yea, very girly things." Toph smirked.

"I'm gonna go with Sokka." Suki smiled putting her arm around his.

"I guess tea doesn't sound bad." Karina smiled walking towards Blade.

The gang made a meet up place and time and left in their own directions.

--The Tale of Suki and Sokka--

Suki and Sokka walked down the dirt path of the town with shops on their left and right. Suki had her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped on to one of his.

"So, which one?" Suki asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping one will jump out at me." Sokka replied looking around.

"Hello there!" A happy fat gentleman exclaimed, jumping in front of the couple, "you look like a warrior! Oh I have just the thing for you! A spear!"

"No thanks!" Sokka said walking faster, "I didn't mean it literally!"

They kept walking but Suki started to get tired.

"Sokka, can we go sit down, maybe at Coco Park?" Suki asked.

Sokka sighed, "Yea sure, why not."

They started to walk but something caught Sokka's eye. He turned and his mouth opened.

Gazing into the window of an armory, he yelled, "Suki! That's my sword!"

Suki looked into the window, "It is your sword!" She said half amazed and half in wonder.

Sokka wasted no time in running into the store and talking to the owner. "Where did you find that sword!" Sokka yelled at him.

The owner looked shocked, "How did you know I found it?"

"I made that sword! Then I lost it fighting Fire Nation scum! It's made of moon earth! I know it's mine, there is no other sword like it!" Sokka went off in a hilarious rampage.

He shop owner thought to himself, "Well…if it is yours and your right, then the material is extremely rare and is worth a lot of money!"

"No! This is my sword and I would like it back!" Sokka frowned.

"I'm sorry for him being so impatient, but that is his. We are the ones that fought out the fire benders last night." Suki said calmly.

"That was you guys? Money is important, but what you did for us was amazing! Please take it, as a gift of gratitude from myself and the rest of the city." The shop owner bowed.

Sokka grabbed his sword, kissed it and held it tightly. "I missed you buddy!"

--The Tale of Katara and Toph--

"We won again!" Toph yelled.

The man rolling the dice couldn't believe it. He had just lost 20 gold pieces and 20 silver pieces in 4 games to these two. Plus, the dice were loaded!

"Sorry but we really must be going." Katara said to the man.

"No, one more game, double or nothing." The man spoke.

Toph agreed right away and both parties put their money in. "We have enough money; I only wanted to do this once so we could have some…fun." Katara whispered to Toph.

"We are gonna be fine." Toph shrugged and smirked.

The man rolled the dice. Toph felt every vibration, giving her a clear picture at what was going on. One landed on 4 and the other was coming to a stop at 4, until Toph gave the ground a little, unnoticeable shake, causing it to land on 3.

"Seven… again." The man put his head down and gave up the money.

"Yay, we won again!" Toph cheered jumping up.

They took their money and walked away. "You know Toph your something else." Katara said.

"I never thought you would ever do a scam with me again. We don't have to do anymore though, we have what we need. Let's go somewhere!" Toph replied.

They took a turn and walked through an alley. A gang was standing in the alley watching them walk by. Some men were whistling and some made rude comments to the girls.

Katara looked in disgust, "Some men are horrible."

Toph shrugged, "I don't know, they were clearly complimenting us back there."

The Leader of the gang, and his right hand man, walked in front of them and didn't them pass.

"Hey pretty ladies, either you stick around for a night of fun with us, hehe, or you can hand over 30 gold pieces and we'll let you continue on." The leader spoke.

"What are we gonna do for the fun night?" Toph asked.

The leader started to laugh, "Hahaha, I will give you a night that you will never forget."

"No we are not going to stay or pay you. Now get out of the way." Katara said.

The whole gang surrounded them. The leader and his right hand man turned out to be earth benders and there was on fire bender among their group.

"Not gonna happen beautiful." The leader replied.

"You shouldn't pick on young ladies in an alley way," a voice came, "especially when you do not know who you are dealing with."

The man looked older but had his hat down so you couldn't see his face. He was bigger but Katara couldn't tell if it was fat or muscle.

"I will ask you to leave these ladies alone or there will be consequences." The man said again, and Toph smiled.

The gang turned their back for a second and immediately got attack for Katara and Toph. Seeing his job was done, he turned and walked away.

After the gang had been put down, Toph and Katara looked to find that he was gone.

"He knew we could take them." Katara said to Toph.

Toph just smiled, "That was my friend!"

--The tale of Aang--

Coconut Island is a small the island, but the city is one of the largest in the world. A lot of people come to vacation on this islands, especially because of the beautiful beaches it has.

Aang had just walked in and began to look for the gang, or the gaang as he and Sokka liked calling themselves. Yet without Aang, it was only gang.

"Excuse me; have you seen some friends of mine? Ones a beautiful girl, the other is her cousin, one of them is blind, one of them is a warrior, and one of them only has hair in the middle of his head." Aang asked a man in a pawn shop.

"Nope, haven't seen 'em." The man replied.

Aang walked out and into a big park, "So this is the famous Coco Park? Sure is nice!" He sat down to relax. He wanted to find his friends badly. After being nervous that they had all been attacked and hurt by the Fire Nation, he was glad to know they were unharmed.

"Did you hear? Fire Lord Ozai, he's back! He is stronger than ever too!" Aang over heard two people talking.

"No, there's no way! I hear the Avatar took his powers so he couldn't bend!" The other guy replied.

"Apparently not, or he somehow got his power back. He is going to restart the war!" The first guy answered.

Fear struck Aang, and at the same time, shame. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Maybe it was just a rumor. Aang had taken that tyrants power. There is no way that he could be back, could he? If he was, then Kyoshi was right, maybe Aang should have been more decisive and maybe he should have taken his life…

--The Tale of Blade and Karina--

"This tea is excellent." Blade smiled sipping from his cup.

"Yea it really is good." Karina smiled at him. "So when did you become a tea fan?"

"Well for the 4 months or so I was trained by Master Iroh, all we drank, everyday, was tea. Not just one kind either but dozens of different teas," Blade replied to her, "but no one can make better tea then him."

Karina looked at him, "You know, you're an interesting guy."

Blade laughed at her, "Haha, what do you mean by that?"

Karina laughed back, "Well I mean, guys today are completely the opposite of you. They wanna drink, they want women, they want to fight and flaunt their power. You're different, and I never thought I would meet a guy like that."

Blade started to blush a little bit, "Well, thank you. I gotta say you're the coolest girl I've ever met. You're pretty, and smart, and your water bending is really good. Plus you know how to make a guy feel appreciated." He scratched his head.

Karina smiled and blushed. Blade smiled and looked at a man who was walking by him. He had his hat down low and wore a dirty traveler's cloak. Blade picked up something familiar from him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The man sat down two tables across from them.

"What's wrong? Who is he?" Karina asked.

"I don't know. I just got the feeling I knew him." Blade replied looking back at her and sipping his tea. He could feel the man peering at him from under his hat. Who is he?

--The Tale of Iroh--

The boat had finally arrived at Coconut Island and right from there he would take the boat tonight to Angel Island. The boat was originally to Destiny Island, but the course was changed when they found out it had been overrun with the Fire Nation. Everything was getting so hectic.

"Now that I am here, I might as well take a walk around and enjoy some tea." Iroh smiled cheerfully.

He went left at the entrance looking for a tea shop. Instead he found shops for weapons and armor. A little closer view showed two people he recognized in the armory store. Sokka and Suki were there and Sokka was hugging a sword. Iroh chuckled to himself.

"They are already here. My guess is they are going to Destiny Island, so maybe I'll take that boat with them tonight." He spoke to himself.

He kept on walking, passing shops and looking for a tea house anywhere. He walked past an alleyway seeing two girls just turning in there. As he kept going he ran into a beggar and gave him 5 silver coins in exchange for directions to the nearest tea house.

"Straight back the way you came good sir. Keep straight at the entrance and you can't miss it." The beggar gratefully told him.

"Thank you." Iroh said heading back.

He passed the alleyway again and noticed trouble from the beginning. The girls were surrounded by thugs, plus he realized the girls were Katara and Toph.

"You shouldn't pick on young ladies in an alley way," He spoke loudly, "especially when you do not know who you are dealing with."

He grabbed the gang's attention, "I will ask you to leave these ladies alone or there will be consequences."

As soon as they looked at him, Katara and Toph made their move and pummeled them. He chuckled as he walked away, knowing that the young men are getting a lesson they won't forget. He would see the girls later tonight he thought to himself.

He passed the entrance again and saw the tea house. Iroh scratched his head, "Guess I was meant to take the other way."

He walked in and noticed someone he had not seen in years. He was shocked and sat down a couple tables over. Iroh thought about his old pupil, Blade, who had he trained with for no more than four months before he was banished for coming out against the Fire Lord. Blade was with a very pretty woman, who reminded Iroh of Katara.

Iroh sipped on his tea and watched the young man out of the corner of his eye, and he knew that Blade could feel him staring.

"It has been a long time." Iroh spoke loudly.

Blade stood up, shocked, "Master Iroh?"

Iroh lifted his hat and smiled. Blade walked over to him and gave the old man a hug.

"A very long time." Blade said calmly.

--The Gaang--

Everyone met up at the meeting spot, including Iroh.

"Toph knew it was you from the beginning." Katara smiled at him.

"I knew you would be okay by yourselves, I just wanted to help a little bit." Iroh laughed.

Everyone was ready to hope onto the boat when a familiar air bender came soaring on a glider and landed in front of them.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Aang said.

"Aang!" Katara yelled and ran over giving Aang a kiss, "I missed you."

"That's just so cute." Sokka called, "but I would rather not see this, and get on the boat, with MY sword!"

Everyone laughed at Sokka and continued to talk of their day on Coconut Island. The Gaang was a whole and stepped onto the boat ready to retake Destiny Island.


	6. Book 1: Chapter 6: The Past

**The Rise of the Resistance **

**Book 1: The Islands**

**Chapter 6: His Past**

"I don't remember much about my past. I remember only what has come to me in my dreams." Blade spoke.

Blade and Iroh were having a one on one conversation in Blades room on the boat.

"Blade, your past has been very difficult. Maybe not remembering much about the Fire Nation is for the better." Iroh replied.

"But I do remember a little about it. I know I fought Ozai and I know why. I just don't know what came out of it." Blade frowned sipping his tea.

Iroh sighed, "During the fight with Ozai…"

_Ozai jumped straight through the firewall and landed in front of Blade. Roaring, Ozai threw devastating fire punches into Blade's gut, sending him to the ground. _

_Blade grunting, now with a large hole in his shirt, "That was...lucky." He forced out, getting back up to his feet. Blade was waiting, knowing that if pushed, Ozai would use it._

_Blade got up and powered himself up creating a spiral of fire around him. He screamed and fire erupted from under Ozai, who dodged the attack. Ozai was getting furious, he knew that Blade had no shot in defeating him, but why was a kid putting up such a good fight? His rage blinded him and he put his two fingers together shooting lightning._

"…Then you did something that I had taught you just before you went into the fight."

"_Blade, Ozai is ruthless. I fear for your safety. I will teach you something that you will need to protect your life." Iroh said to Blade._

"_Yes master Iroh." Blade replied. _

_Iroh took a breath in and let it out, Blade followed his lead. "When Ozai uses his lightning, use your index and middle finger as a rod to attract the lightning. Let the energy flow freely through your body and out the index and middle finger of your other hand. It is important that you do not try to harness the power that will erupt in you for it can destroy your body. Let the energy simply move through, like water does as it flows down a river." Iroh showed the young boy the steps._

In the Ozai fight…

_The lightning headed towards Blade. He grunted and used his fingers to conduct the lightning, span, and redirected it to the feet of the Fire Lord. The ground erupted in the Fire Lords face causing him to grunt and fall back to the ground._

"_Where did you learn that?! How did you do that?!" Ozai roared. "This is no longer a lesson! Today you will die!"_

"_Blade, run! Get out of here!" Iroh roared from the crowd who was now silent after witnessing the redirection of lightning._

_Blade didn't wish to run. He was full of anger and adrenaline. Blade knew though that he could not win and decided to listen to master Iroh. _

"_I will have my revenge on you." Blade spoke and turned and ran._

"_Get him!" Ozai roared as guards chased Blade down._

_Blade ran into his home, he was much too quick for the guards, grabbed his katana and ran back out the house. The front gate of the Fire nation held a threat. The 50 guards that always patrolled wouldn't be a walk in the park._

"You ran and jumped higher than I ever thought that a person could jump. You must have cleared most of the guards." Iroh chuckled, "Of course I was chasing you too. Protecting you, making sure that nothing would harm you, but you handled your own."

Blade remembered it, all of it.

_Blade got through the front gate and made his way into the forest. Fire came hurling into the woods from behind him, the only thing he could do was jump. He jumped off a cliff and into the water below._

"Then I woke up at a Fie Nation city I have never heard of, Dhali." Blade spoke.

"Yes, I knew you were there. I had run into that city and saw you with a girl. I did not speak to you, however, it wouldn't be good if people found us talking. It wasn't long after that that Zuko was banished and I followed." Iroh finished.

"I remember everything now. All the adventures I went on from then til now. I met so many new people and honed my skills. They called me the Wandering Fire Bender Killer, although I did not kill many. I more of kicked them out of towns, and the only casualties came when they pushed me over the edge." Blade told Iroh, "I had another name too."

"The Fearless Rurouni." Iroh replied with his eyes closed. "I have heard stories about the Fearless Rurouni that would protect the people from the Fire Nation tyrants."

"I like that name better." Blade smiled.

"I did not know it was you until I heard about the storm of Sanctum City. The re-directing of the lightning to guard a group of people after the village was burned to the ground." Iroh spoke, "I couldn't believe my ears, but I knew it was you. You have become so strong."

"Now it is time to go back. We need to find Zuko." Blade said in seriousness.

"No, Zuko will be fine. Zuko is not the type to be captured, and if he was, he would've already gotten out by now. He will find us, no doubt about that. This war is not yet over, and we still have the Avatar." Iroh finished.

--Karina and Katara--

"You ready for this?" Katara asked Karina.

"Yea. I think that I'm gonna be ok." Karina replied.

"You don't have much experience fighting the Fire Benders, but don't worry, it'll come." Katara smiled at her.

"Plus, I got Blade, he will watch out for me." Karina smiled. "We had a great day in Coconut City."

Katara laughed, "You guys are cute."

Karina blushed, "I like him. There I said it."

"I already know. I'm your cousin, I know how you are." Katara replied.

"And it's not like it's hard to see for everyone else either." Sokka said walking in their room. "Stop your girly talk, we're here and I am ready to kick some Fire Nation butt!"

"Okay guys, let's do this." Katara said.

--Iroh and Blade--

"We are finally here." Iroh said.

"I don't know if I want everyone else involved in this. You and I can take this by ourselves." Blade said.

"I know you don't like to put other people's lives in danger. But remember, they all faced the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord. They have more than enough experience to take this island on. Besides," Iroh said, "I don't think they would appreciate you not letting them fight."

"Yea, I understand." Blade got up and grabbed his katana, "I haven't used this thing since I woke up at Karina's, I'm itchin to put it to use again."

Iroh smiled as he got up. He and Blade walked into the hall where everyone was waiting for them, and they walked down the ship board to the island to be met by a group of Fire Nation.


	7. Book 1: Chap 7: Liberation with a Price

_I know , I know! Dont yell at me! Its been months since my last chapter, butI have been soooo busy! Between school, track, video games, anime and manga, time is sparse! lol But i got some, and I wrote this. Btw im thinking of doing a ranma/ yu yu hakusho x-over after this. The style of writing would be way different and I have a great story line planned out for that, but keep an eye out for that! but without further ado, heres chapter 7!_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Rise of the Resistance **

**Book 1: The Islands**

**Chapter 7: Liberation with a Price**

"These fools dont know what they are in for." Blade smirked as the gaang stopped in front of the soldiers.

"Stop, you are trespassing onto a newly founded Fire Nation colony." The Captain warned the group.

Sokka was the first to react, "You dont belong here and we are gonna send you back to your mommies!"

A wave came from behind the group, parted in the middle to pass over them, then slammed on the fire nation soldiers. Karina had done brought it upon them, leaving Katara to freeze the water.

Blade laughed as they walked by the group. "Stay cool, guys, stay cool." He laughed.

"Oh, now that was a good one! I shouldve thought of that!" Sokka replied scratching his head.

The group headed into the city of the island to find that a small castle had already been built. "What? How did they manage this so fast?" Suki wondered with her mouth open.

"I bet you we tear it apart faster than it was built." Blade frowned.

It was awkward, there were no soldiers in the courtyard, and the steps led to an open door. The gaang walked up and in through the doors, knowing it could lead to a trap. Once inside, they found the room to be pitch black.

"Wait." Iroh said, "There is a big presence in this room, and not just the 300 guards that are now surrounding us."

Blade smirked, shooting fireballs in all directions. No guard was hit, but 34 torches had been lit, including a chandelier hold 15 candles. The room became bright as day and the soldiers were revealed as Iroh said. There were about 300 of them, waiting to take us in, and one big boss at the top of spiraling steps.

"I'm so glad that you guys decided to drop in." The girl said. "I'm not here to fight you, and can have the island back. I'm just here to deliver a message. My father is back at rule and is far stronger than you guys could ever imagine. The avatar stands no chance."

"What do you mean I have no chance, Azula?" Aang came out and yelled, "I beat him once, ill do it again!"

"Azula, still as bitchy as ever I see." Blade smirked at her.

Azula frowned and got serious, "You will die for your insubordination. You betrayed your country and you must die for it!" She roared.

"No, the country betrayed me. Your king thought he could embarrass me and got his ass beat. If the avatar wont kill him, i will. Your making threats, so come on. Come kill me, princess." Blade continued smirking.

"Ya know," Sokka whispered to Suki, "all in all, Blade is pretty good bad ass."

"Sokka, now is not the time." Suki sighed.

Sokka frowned to himself, "Everyone wants to get serious to fight bad guys."

Azula frowned, "I dont have time to fight the likes of you. Your not worth it."

"You and I both know that you do not stand a chance, Azula. Please, return home to your father. You will see us again, we promise you." Iroh spoke to Azula dangerously.

"Uncle, before this is over, I will kill you and him." Azula frowned and disappeared behind the door.

Without warning, the soldiers attacked. All of the gaang rose to the occasion and began to fight back. Toph lifted the whole left side of the room and dropped it, leaving soldiers to free fall 20 feet in the air.

"Its rainin men for real now!" Sokka laughed as he bashed two soldiers heads into each other.

"That was lame, Sokka!" Toph replied.

Two water whips were knocking soldiers down fast, but fireballs and flamethrowers were coming in faster and faster. Blade had drawn his sword and began ripping through the soldiers, leaving them to fall in the spot he was standing the second before. Suki had backed up Sokka and started beating soldiers to a pulp.

"How are you fairing, Blade?" Iroh asked as he backed to Blade's back.

"I'm having a blast!" Blade replied as a twirling fire tornado roared from his hands.

Aang was having his way with a group. Using multiple elements, easily defeated a group of these pathetic soldiers. The gaang was tearing through the soldiers easily.

Roaring through the front door, out of surprise, came a lightning bolt. It ripped its way past everyone in the room and nailed Blade in the back of his neck sending him to the ground without so much as a yell.

"Blade!" Karina yelled running to him. Everything went def for her as she ran, whipping anything in her way.

"Hahahaha! This is pathetic, you will never rise again, Blade. That will teach you to mock the fire nation, to mock my father, to mock me!!" Azula yelled, laughing maniacally. She turned and disappeared down the steps as the last of her soldiers fell.

"Blade!" Aang yelled as the group ran to his side.

Karina was crying softly over him with her head down. The rest of the group huddled around him, even Suki and Katara's eyes formed tears.

"No way..." Sokka began, "the bad ass cant fall! It's not supposed to be this way!"

Iroh put his ear to Blade's heart. "It's beating, but irregularly slow. To slow to be unconscious but obviously enough for him to be alive."

"What are you saying?" Karina sniffed.

"He may be in a coma, and it could be for a very long time." Iroh closed his eyes sadly. "Anyone less would have easily been killed."

Aang put his head down and lifted him into the air using his air bending. "We will bring him back to Angel Island. He needs to be put into a bed and watched over." Aang said sternly.

"Ill stay with him through his recovery." Karina spoke.

"No, you will be needed in this battle. And I think he would rather you save the world then to watch over him. My old bones are aching, so I will stay with him." Iroh smiled. "I have been fighting a long time, I think I deserve to rest, even for a little while."

"That sounds fine." Toph spoke. "We are going to need you Karina. I have faith in Iroh to help Blade on a speedy recovery."

Karina nodded, tears still in her eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--Azula and Ozai--

A couple hours later Azula was back into the gates of the fire nation to report to her father.

"He is dead." Azula smirked. "No one can survive my lighting, especially when it hits them directly in the back of the head."

"Good, then only the avatar is left for me. I will have my revenge." Ozai replied, "They will come to me and by then, our army will be massive and the world will belong to the fire nation."

Azula smiled at the thought of Blade dead. "You broke my heart when you left and death is your repayment." She thought to herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--Angel Island--

Blade lay lifeless in the bed he was in the first time he was unconscious. The gaang decided to stay this last night at the house, but in the morning they would be off. Karina gently gave Blade a kiss on his cheek while no one was around. Her sadness turned into anger against Azula. She looked at the katana that Blade always kept by his side.

"Take it with you." Iroh spoke and startled Karina.

"What?" Karina jumped.

Iroh chuckled, "Trust me, he will not need it. Think of it as a way to keep him with you."

"I don't know." Karina put her head down.

"You have not known each other long, but there is a strong bond between you two. He does not open up to just anyone." Iroh replied, "who knows, maybe you will use it."

Karina looked at the sword and grabbed it. "I guess I will." She smiled. "Hopefully I can help save the world right?"

"Even after this, more evil will come. You see the world is not balanced without a good or an evil." Iroh began, "the years of peace to come will be broken again, but the years of peace also bring hope. As long as we have hope, we will always prevail."

"Thanks, Iroh." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

Iroh kneeled before Blade and chuckled, "Seems to me that you are very lucky. Even in your unconciousness, that girl will do anything for you. I once had that, treasure it forever, my young Blade."


End file.
